backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Map Room/Guide
The building itself It is not advisable to protect the Map room since it is quick to repair and has no resources so it is best for you to put it in an NEC (Never ending chain). Intoduction to the World Map The World Map, Global Map, or Universal Map is the level 2 Map room. Not like the level 1 Maproom you're not just asking your friends, In the world map, well the name speaks for itself. You can now interact with other Bym Players even though you're not Fb friends. Now you're probably reading this because you want to know everything to know in the world map. Gameplay will change. Although you can now attack non Fb friends, Your attacking range only depends on your flinger. And in the world map you will have lots of Outposts! Get used to that word. You'll hear it a lot here. Now to start off let's upgrade our Map! It will cost you 1 million Twigs and Pebbles. And the Upgrade time is 4 days. And you'll need a level 6 Town Hall to upgrade it. Put your map room near Defensive Towers because it is very vulnerable to attacks and you don't want to waste time now do you? But don't worry, even though your Maproom is upgrading. You can still use your Map for attacking purposes. Use this time to stock up on resources, as you will need them when your upgrade finishes. After you've upgraded it, use it as a part of an NEC (Never Ending Chain). Interface/UI Assuming the Upgrade is finished. Welcome to the Brave new world. Kixeye made a mini tutorial when you enter the world map, but for me it lacks a lot of information. Join an Alliance for power ups and group chat. A bubble means that a yard is in Damage Protection Light hexes like on the picture means that that hex is in your range to attack. The stat with a number on the top left corner on each hex indicates the level of that particular player or Wild Monster. Hexes Notice the hexes in the map? You know the 6 sided shapes that makes up the World Map. Some hexes are water, Reserved, Wm Bases, Other players main bases and Outposts. Water Hexes They're basicly blank hexes. They're basically there for decorative purposes and nothing else. Some have posted some ideas for things to do with them but i don't think that kixeye has any plans with them. Reserved Hexes What exactly are reseved hexes? It's a hex that other players use to port in from maproom 1. You can't attack them or capture them. Their only main purpose is to port in new World Map players. Wild Monster Bases The most Abundant Hex is usually the Wild Monster Bases. In the level 1 map room You know what wild monster bases are but in the world map, Wild monster tribes are very important here. Since a base with a fully upgraded Flinger has only 4 hexes of range which gives you 60 hexes which will be attackable without an outposts and thats assuming all hexes are outposts, wild monster tribes and main bases. So whats my point? Well since you only have a little range, Wild monster bases hold the key to your survival. Because you can't just rely on your own resource production. You'll need to Farm! Outposts But what exactly are outposts? Well, outposts are like mini bases, You can make Factories/Resource Gatherers, Adds more Resource Storage, and lets out havemore monster housings ( 1 housing per OP). How do you get them? Well, its easy. Either you'll capture it from another player or you'll capture it fom a wm base. More on outposts later. 0x0 Hex The 0x0 hex is just like any other hex, but alliances have fought for them, starting war after war. That's because that the world is split into many 800x800 servers, and the servers are named after the yard at the 0x0 hex. Here's a list of servers: *Rich Server *Nick Server *Ammar Server *Pinoy Server *Heath Server *Reid Server *Kell Server *Meer Server *Mitchell Server *John Marco Server *Lvl 41 Dreadnaut Server *Heng Server *Yoo Server *Bhoszx Server *Panzer Server *Tiago Server *The gods Server *Jing Server *Jinx Server *Ray Server *Loh Server *Gemma Server *Patric Server and possibly more... More on Outposts How to get an Outpost First you need to destroy another players outpost or a Wm Base Then just click "Take over"And pay some resources Terrains Terrains can affect your Outposts in the new map. Hill This hex is rocky with little grass. This hex boosts tower range but slows resource production. Flat land This is seen in the old map and the new map, it is basic grass. There is little boost and deduction on the hex. Sand This hex is basic sand. This hex makes resource production faster but shortens the tower range. Water This hex disallows an Outpost to be built on it. NOTE: You can only see the new world map and this terrains if you already upgraded your Map Room to Level 2. Category:Specific Guides